


On the Couch

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean, Sam, Donna, and Jody have a bit of fun on Jody’s couch.





	On the Couch

Donna and Jody were sitting on the couch in Jody’s living room, arms wrapped around one another and lips melded.  Sam and Dean were sitting across the room, completely engrossed with the women in front of them.

Sure, they’d each been with these women, on separate occasions, but they’d never seen them together.

And fuck was it hot.

Jody’s hand slipped up Donna’s shirt, thumb teasing the underside of her breast and making the blonde groan.  Jody’s lips curved up into a smile, pressing herself farther into Donna’s embrace.

Dean had had enough. He stood, knocking back the remainder of his whiskey before he walked across the room.  He kneeled on the couch next to Donna, not interrupting their kiss but letting his hand join Jody’s under Donna’s shirt.

If the ladies were surprised at the addition of Dean to their equation, they didn’t show it. Donna easily altered her angle on the couch, giving Dean room to fit in behind her, a place which he eagerly occupied.

His lips began teasing at Donna’s neck and she arched to give him more room.  He tongued at a specific place, surely leaving a mark there for all to see tomorrow.

Sam was still sitting across the room, hand palming at his erection through his jeans at the scene they made.  It wasn’t until Jody’s eyes opened, looking over at Sam while she was still kissing Donna, that he stood, moving across the room to join them as well.

As Dean had settled behind Donna, Sam settled himself behind Jody.  His hands slid up and down her slides, grasping at the curves he found there. He rested his forehead between her shoulder blades, listening to the delicious sounds that the three of them were making.

Without much advance, his hands reached around to unbutton Jody’s jeans, unzipping them to allow himself enough room to slip his hand into the fabric, his fingers touching skin. They both groaned as Sam slid a finger between Jody’s pussy lips, finding her already slick with juices. He began pumping a finger in and out of her as best he could in the constrained space of her pants, and Jody’s hips matched his movements.

Donna broke the kiss, eyes trailing down to see what Sam was doing to her.  Dean was watching as well, and Sam pulled Jody back against his body to get a better angle.  Donna’s fingers slipped into Jody’s pants, pulling them and her underwear down so that Sam had better access – and so Donna and Dean could see exactly what was happening.

Jody’s legs spread, one knee bending against the back of the couch and one hanging off the edge, giving Dean and Donna the full view of her glistening core.  Sam slipped another finger in alongside the first now that he had the room, and Jody groaned at the change.

“Fuck,” Donna said in response to the sound, her eyes glued to her friend.  Dean nodded in agreement, standing up from the couch and bringing Donna up with him.  He raised his eyebrows in question at her and Donna nodded, watching as Dean tugged her own pants down.

Sam watched from where he was sitting, one hand still working at Jody’s pussy while the other had made its way to ruck her shirt up, fingers teasing her breasts.  Dean stripped Donna of her clothes, eyes on every inch of skin as he sat her back down on the couch.

He maneuvered her so that she was sitting right on the edge before kneeling in front of her, pulling her legs over his shoulders so he could dive head first into her folds.

Donna’s hands immediately went to grab at the hair on the back of Dean’s head, helping guide his tongue and lips exactly where she wanted him to go.  Sam and Jody watched as Dean ate Donna out, his practically professional work between her legs making her moan in pleasure.

Sam added another finger inside of Jody, opening her up even more as he suckled on the side of her neck. Her fingers dug into Sam’s legs, body shaking at the pleasure of what he was doing to her and watching her friend feeling so good as well.

In no time, both women were coming, the Winchesters working their magic through their orgasms.  Sam’s hand slipped from Jody’s pussy and Dean sat back on his heels, mouth covered in Donna’s juices.

Both women immediately grabbed for the men – Jody pulling Dean’s face to hers for a kiss and Donna reaching to bring Sam’s fingers to her mouth, wanting to taste their friends’ pleasure.  Sam and Dean groaned in response, completely turned on by the way the women were blissed out, not only because of what they’d been doing to them but also because the others had been pleasured as well.

Jody joined Dean on the floor, beginning to take his clothes off as they kissed, sharing Donna’s taste between their tongues.  Donna crawled across the couch toward Sam, having cleaned his fingers off thoroughly, and began to strip him as well.  

In no time, all four of them were naked, kissing one another and touching as much skin as possible.

Donna was the first to move, kissing down Sam’s torso to take his cock into her mouth.  He groaned as she swallowed around him, not wasting any time with teasing.  Dean and Jody pulled away from their kiss to watch, eyes alight at the provocative sight in front of them.  They made eye contact, agreeing silently to get in on the action.

Jody moved back toward Sam, surprising him into a kiss, as his eyes were closed, concentrating on feeling Donna’s pleasure.  He kissed her hungrily, one of his hands staying in Donna’s curls while the other moved to roam Jody’s body.

Dean made his way back to the couch, kneeling behind Donna and grabbing her hips, pulling her ass into the air so that he had full view of her pussy, still glistening from her orgasm.

Donna wiggled back and forth, inviting Dean to do whatever he pleased as she sucked off his brother. Dean dove back in between her folds, lapping at the juices he found there.  The taste of her drove him wild, so he pulled away after a moment, reaching for his jeans and thanking Chuck that he always carried a fresh condom.

He rolled it on quickly, moving to kneel behind Donna and rub his shaft through her slickness, using it as lubricant.  Donna leaned up to let Sam fall from her mouth with a pop, looking back at Dean. His eyebrows raised in question, and she nodded immediately.

Slowly, he sunk inside of her, pressing as far as he could into her tight heat.  Donna groaned, enjoying the feeling of fullness, before she turned back to Sam’s cock, taking him in her mouth with even more enthusiasm than before.

The boys both hissed their pleasure, filling Donna completely and loving her heat around their cocks.   Not wanting Jody to be left out, Sam hoisted her up onto the couch, his strong arms maneuvering her so that she was straddling his face.

Jody quickly got the message, lowering her hips so that she was in position at Sam’s mouth, his tongue immediately going to work.

Dean began pumping into Donna, who used the same rhythm to suck Sam.  Sam’s tongue slipped inside of Jody, and the four of them sank into pleasure – giving and receiving.

The room was soon filled with the slick sounds of sex, groans and whines combined with the slapping of skin and wet sounds.  

Knowing that none of them were going to last very long, all of them past turned on, Dean’s hand slid around Donna’s body, circling her clit in time with his thrusts.  She groaned around Sam’s cock, making his hips jerk farther into her mouth.

Sam, in turn, groaned into Jody’s pussy, sucking at her clit and fucking her with his tongue as best he could.

Donna came first, clenching her walls around Dean’s cock.  His fingers at her clit were coated in her juices, and the tightness of her pussy pulled him into orgasm as well, continuing to thrust into her until he completely emptied into the condom.

Donna moaned around Sam’s cock, fondling his balls with her free hand to bring him to pleasure soon after. He whimpered at the feeling, doubling his efforts on Jody’s pussy to bring her along with him.

They came together, Jody’s juices coating Sam’s face while Sam’s come shot down Donna’s throat. Dean caught Jody before she fell backward, overwhelmed by her orgasm.

Carefully, they untangled their bodies from each other, ending up with Jody and Dean on the floor, resting against the couch where Sam and Donna were still laid out.

“Well, that was fun,” Dean commented after removing the condom and tying it off, throwing it to one side.  The girls giggled groggily, already halfway asleep.

“Love you guys,” Donna mumbled, closing her eyes.  Dean turned and kissed her forehead, making eye contact with his brother in his blissed out state.

“We love you too, sweetheart,” Dean responded, slowly standing to find comfortable places for them all to crash.

If they all ended up tangled on the floor, pillows gathered from the entire house, that was good enough for Dean.


End file.
